Say It Again
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: A conversation between Mal and Ben after cotillion, which leads to Mal asking Ben for a favor that could shake up Aurodon.
1. Cotillion

**Mal's POV**

"Say it again" Ben whispers as we slow dance, basking in the feeling of being in each other's arms again.

"I love you" I whisper, leaning in so our forheads touch.

"Again" he sighs happily, leaning forward to nuzzle against my cheek. I giggle and nuzzle him back before rubbing my nose against his.

"I love you" I repeat before pecking him on the lips sweetly. As I begin to move away he deepens the kiss, and his grip on my waist tightens. I kiss back eagerly, not willing to deny him anything else tonight.

"I love you" he pants after we break away for air.

"I'm so sorry I left you" I say apologetically, nuzzling his neck.

"No don't apologize, it was all my fault. I should've realized sooner that you were under so much pressure" he protests, shaking his head.

"Still if it weren't for me you never would've been captured" I say regretfully. Everything that happened tonight was my fault, and I'll never forgive myself for putting Ben in danger again.

"I don't care about that, I went there for you and I knew there was a possibility something would happen" he says softly.

"Ben" I say softly before removing my right hand from around his neck and putting it on his chest, right over his heart.

"I love you Mal, I'd do anything for you" he says honestly, putting one of his hands over mine and entwining our fingers. He lifts my hand and kisses the back of it, his lips brushing against the cool metal of his ring before letting my hand go.

"I love you too, it was so hard for me to let you go when you went to my hideout. Even though in my heart I thought it was what was best for you" I murmer, remembering how my heart dropped as he was begging for me to not give up on us, and how badly I wanted to take it all back when he looked at me heartbroken.

"What's best for me is for us to stay together, please don't ever push me away again" he pleads, brushing some hair away from my eyes.

"I won't, I promise" I whisper before kissing his cheek. He pulls me closer and buries his face in my neck, causing me to smile. I reach up and stroke the hair at the back of his head affectionately.

"I missed you" he mumbles before brushing his lips against my neck, causing me to shudder at the sensation.

"I missed you too Ben" I sniffle, continuing to stroke his hair lovingly.

"I don't like it when we fight" he says, moving his head away to look at me.

"I don't like it either" I sigh, moving so our forheads are touching again.

"Let's make a promise to each other right now, that no matter how angry we get at each other we'll aways talk it out" he says softly before kissing my forhead.

"It's a deal" I immediately agree. He smiles at me and takes my hand before leading us over to our friends. Jane and Carlos are slow dancing and Jane has her head nuzzled against Carlos's chest while he whispers something to her with a big smile on his face. They're so cute together, and I'm so happy Carlos finally found someone that'll give him all the love in the world. He deserves it after all of the pain and suffering Cruella caused him. Jay and Lonnie are standing by the railing and Jay has his arms wrapped around Lonnie protectively as they continue their conversation with big goofy smiles on their faces, not taking their eyes off of each other. Jay has always protected us on the isle, he is also one of my oldest friends. I'm happy he can finally relax and focus on his own happiness, rather than our group's well being. Evie and Doug are dancing the night away, and I doubt they're going to separate anytime soon. I'm glad Evie finally realized she doesn't need a prince to be happy, and she doesn't need to play dumb to get love.

"Looks like everyone got their happy ending tonight" I say with a grin as we reach Jay and Lonnie. Jay smiles at us and let's go of Lonnie to pull me into an embrace.

"I take it I don't need to steal the limo again tomorrow?" he whispers to me with a smile as we break our hug, and I smile back while shaking my head no. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ben frown, he heard what Jay said.

"Good" Jay says with a smile as he goes back to Lonnie and continues their origional embrace.

"Thank you for convincing me to come tonight" I say gratefully, taking Ben's hand and giving him a small smile.

"Anytime" Jay says with a smile before Lonnie leads him to Carlos and Jane.

"Why would he need to steal the limo again? We're all here" Ben says confused.

"Jay promised me that if I was still unhappy here after cotillion he'd take me back to the isle tomorrow himself" I explain quietly, letting go of his hand to put both of mine on the railing. I look out at the isle and feel a pang of sadness when I realize that Gil and Harry are on their own now. Uma is now locked out of the isle and they're probably waiting for her right now, unaware she won't be coming back.

"Do you still want to go back?" he asks sadly, hugging me from behind and burying his face in my neck.

"No, of course not" I promise him, removing one hand from the railing to put it over his arm.

"Were you trying to leave before my present was revealed?" he mumbles.

"Yes" I say quietly.

"Promise me you'll never leave like that again, I don't think my heart could take it if you did" he says as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"I promise, I love you too much to leave you again" I say lovingly before turning my head and kissing his temple.

"That's my girl" he says lovingly, hugging me tighter.

"Ben" I say after a moment of silence. I can't stop thinking of Harry and Gil being alone on the isle. When we were little we were pretty close, it was when Uma came into the picture that we grew apart. Especially when I almost drowned and she did nothing to help, the next day I dumped a bucket of shrimp on her and that's how our rivalry started. Even though we were barely friends anymore, as the years went by Gil would still say hi to me everytime he saw me, we'd even have a bit of small talk every now and then. Even Harry would chat with me for a while until Uma had corrupted him when we were 13.

"Yes love?" he says contently.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask warily, not sure how he'd respond to my request.

"Of course, what is it Mal?" he says sweetly.

"There are two guys on the isle that I care about, we were very close when we were younger and I was wondering if you'd be willing to bring them here" I say hopefully.

"Of course! The more the merrier, who are they?" he asks curiously.

"Harry and Gil" I answer.

"We were good friends when we were kids, we grew apart when Uma came into the picture. And now I can't stop thinking about how they're on their own now, probably waiting for her to come back even though she can't" I quickly explain before he can say anything.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" he says before kissing my cheek.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Really. I'll be right back and have them be picked up with Dizzy" he says with a grin. He kisses my cheek one more time before letting me go and walking off to arrange the trip to pick them up. I smile and look back at the isle, I can't wait for them to get here. I already know Gil is going to love it, he's always so bubbly and get's excited over the simplest things. Harry will probably love it too, I think it will just take him some time to adjust.

"So I heard the good news, Gil and Harry will be joining us soon" Evie says as she comes to stand beside me, and looks out at the isle.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of them being all alone there" I say.

"I felt the same way when you told me that I couldn't stay on the isle with you* she says quietly.

"I would've been fine Evie, I can take care of myself" I chuckle.

"I know that...but you would've been lonely" she says softly.

"I don't mind being alone E, but considering I'm here can we stop talking about this?" I ask hopefully, feeling uncomfortable with this converstation.

"Sure" she agrees.

"Soon there will be more of us in Auradon" I say contently.

"Can't wait" Jay says as he comes to stand at my other side.

"Yeah, this place just gets more interesting by the minute" Carlos says as he comes to stand beside Evie.

"I hope Auradon is ready for another taste of evil" I say amusedly and we all laugh as we look out at our little island in the distance.

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my second Descendants fanfic and I have to say I'm falling in love with the characters, let me know if I should keep this as a one shot or turn it into an actual story :)**


	2. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

 **Mal's POV**

Today's the day Harry,Gil, and Dizzy will arrive. Ben,Jay,Evie,Carlos, and I are currently waiting in front of the school with fairy godmother and Ben's parents for the limo to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting the limo pulls up in front of us and I watch nervously as the door slowly opens. The band begins to play as Dizzy gets out of the limo and looks at everything excitedly.

"EVIE!" she squeals as she races over to Evie who is now smiling widely. They hug and I look back at the limo, waiting for the boys to come out. Gil timidly gets out next, and I can see that he is both nervous and excited to be here.

"Hey Gil" I say warmly, giving him an encouraging smile as I walk towards him.

"Hey Mal" he says happily, pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"It's great to see you too" I gasp as he lifts me off the ground.

"For heaven's sake Gaston, put the poor lass down before you break her" a familiar Scottish accent says amusedly. I turn my head and see Harry give me a small smile.

"Oops, sorry Mal" Gil says bashfully as he puts me down.

"That's alright Gil I'm alright" I laugh as I move towards Harry.

"Hi Mal" Harry says softly as he hangs his hook on one of his belt loops and hugs me.

"Hi Harry" I say as I hug him back.

"Can we talk later? I'd really like to talk to you about a few things" he says quietly as we break away from our hug.

"Of course" I agree. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I can't wait to have my friend back.

"Great, I look forward to it" he says with a playful smirk.

"As do I" I say cockily. He chuckles and shakes his head as he gives me an amused grin.

"Same old Mal I see" he laughs.

"You can take the girl out of the isle, but you can't take the isle out of the girl" I repeat Dizzy's words from the other day.

"Very true" he agrees. We share a laugh and walk side by side with Gil over to the others. Ben moves towards us and smiles at me, and then he turns and looks at Harry amd Gil with an encouraging smile.

"Welcome to Auradon" he says warmly.

"T-thank you for inviting us" Gil says nervously, slightly hiding behind me and Harry when he spots Ben's parents.

"Gil it's ok, they won't hurt you" I whisper encouragingly as I reach back and take his hand comfortingly. He gives my hand a small squeeze before letting it go.

"She's right mate, we wouldn't let anything happen to you if they even tried" Harry agrees, patting Gil on the back.

"you're very welcome Gil, but it was Mal's idea" Ben says kindly. Harry and Gil turn to me and give me big smiles as they mouth _'thank you'_.

 _'You're welcome'_ I mouth back.

"Alright, now if you'll follow me I'll give you lot the grande tour" fairy godmother says. She begins to lead Gil and Dizzy towards the school and Harry looks back at me for a moment before jogging to catch up with the others.

"That went well" Ben says as he takes my arm. I smile up at him and kiss his cheek.

"Come, let's go get some lunch" he says lovingly as he leads me towards the school.

"Can we have a picnic?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, anything for my lady" he says before leaning down to kiss me.

 **A Few Hours Later**

An hour later Ben and I are sitting at the stone ruins we went to on our first date surrounded by different foods.

"What?" I ask shyly as I notice Ben smiling at me as I lick the powder from a jelly donut off my fingers.

"You're so beautiful" he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh Ben" I giggle, shaking my head amusedly.

"You are" he insists, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him.

"I love you" I mumble, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you too" he says as he holds me close. I feel him kiss the top of my head and smile against his neck.

"It seems like all three of them like Auradon so far" he says contently.

"Yeah, I hope it stays that way too" I murmer, remembering how everything in the past few months eventually pushed me to the edge and I went back to the isle.

"I'm sure it will" he says comfortingly, rubbing circles on my back. I'm finally starting to wear my old vk outfits again, it feels good to feel like my old self again.

 **After The Tour**

 **Harry's POV**

I lay back on my bed and sigh contently. Gil is sitting cross legged on his bed and we're relaxing in our new room. We're right across from Jay and Carlos's room, so at least if we need anything we only need to walk a few steps.

"It feels so good to have a real bed" Gil says happily.

"Aye it does" I sigh, lost in my thoughts. I can't believe Mal was the one that asked for us to be here,after everything we've done, everything _I've_ done. Somehow she sees potential in us, and I really don't want to let her down. She was my best friend when we were little, aside from Gil of course. I remember how when we were six we used to run around mother gothel's cottage when she babysat us, chasing each other. It used to be just the the two of us, it was us against the world. Then Uma came into the picture and everything fell apart. All four of us used to hang out together, but as time went on Mal showed up less and less. Until finally she almost drowned after falling off of the docks. I'd wanted to jump in after her so badly, but I was afraid of what would happen if my father found out. So instead I was forced to watch as my best friend fought to stay on the surface while begging Uma to help her. I was silently screaming for Uma to help her from my spot in the shadows, but she never did. I remember sighing in relief when Mal finally managed to pull herself up on to the dock, and how I scowled as I watched Uma walking away without making sure she was ok. I stayed there watching as Mal gasped for breath for several minutes until sge was breathing regularly. And watching sadly as she slowly stood up shaking, and followed her in the shadows as she trudged home to make sure she was safe. I sigh and shake the memory away, not wanting to remember how I just stood there like a coward. Even as the years went by I'd still try to say hi or have small talk with her when we crossed paths up until we were thirteen. Our nit so friendly encounter in Lady Tremain's Curl Up And Dye was half hearted, I didn't want to be so cold towards her. When she origionally left for Auradon all I could think about was that once she took the wand we could patch things up when she came back. That it would be us against the world again, and that the world be ours for the taking. I felt more hurt and betrayed when she chose to be good that day, that she chose some prince over everything she knows, over _me_. When we were kids I used to have a crush on her, okay I _still_ have a crush on her. But I can't help it, she's so beautiful,smart,strong, and brave I'd be a fool to not like her like that. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and I'm broken out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I call out as I slowly sit up. We look at the door curiously and I can't help smiling when Mal enters the room.

"Hey guys" she says with a grin as she moves towards Gil and gives him a hug. I start to pout until Mal breaks the hug and goes over to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and I can't help melting into the embrace as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ready for our chat?" she asks me as we break our hug.

"Oh um yeah" I say nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'll go play videogames with Jay and Carlos, you guys have fun" Gil says as he leaves the room.

"So um...what did you wanna talk about?' Mal asks nervously as she sits next to me.

"I wanted to apologize" I begin to say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Apologize? For what?" she asks me confused, looking at me quizzically.

"For turning my back on you,for letting you down, for being a horrible friend" I sniff, beginning to feel the lump in my throat get bigger as I try to get out my next words.

"Harry-" she begins to say as she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Please let me finish, if I don't get this out now I don't know if I ever will" I beg. She nods and rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"But what I'm most sorry about is not going in after you that day on the docks" I croak, my voice breaking a few times.

"Harry we were just kids, it doesn't matter anymore" she tries to say.

"But it means everything to me! I should've helped you but instead I just stood in the shadows like a coward!" I say with a raised voice before looking down at my lap.

"Harry..Harry listen to me" she says softly, tilting my chin so I'd look at her. She removes her hand and I start getting lost in her beautiful grey eyes.

"I understand that you feel bad about what happened, but I want you to understand that I never _ever_ blamed you for it" she says.

"But-" I begin to protest before she puts a finger over my lips. It takes every ounce of my self control to not kiss her hand right now.

"Let me finish" she says softly, and I nod.

"Harry I'd very much like to rebuild our frienship, like we used to be before Uma came along. Can we please put the past behind us?" she asks hopefully as she moves her hand from my mouth.

"Yes..I'd like that very much too" I mumble, in disbelief that she's not furious with me.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret giving me a second chance. I promise!" I say eagerly as I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly.

"I know pooka" she says softly as she hugs me back tightly. **(A/N: I saw in a video that that is Dove's nickname for Thomas and I just couldn't resist using it :P)**.

"You haven't called me that in years" I say with a smile.

"Should I not use it now?" she asks curiously, pulling away slightly to look at me.

"You can call me whatever you want" I say with a grin as I pull her in for another hug. My heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest, I have my best friend, my real captain back.


	3. Baking Lesson

**Mal's POV**

"Follow me, I wanna show you something" I say with a grin as I stand up and pull him with me. Harry chuckles and follows me as I drag him to the kitchen.

"What're we doing booka?" he asks curiosly, looking around the room in wonder.

"Aww you remembered" I laugh at the mention of his old nickname for me. **(A/N: I made this one up because it rhymes with pooka :P)**.

"Of course, now answer my question" he says amusedly.

"Well my loyal first mate, we are going to bake cookies" I say playfully as I begin gathering the supplies.

"What are cookies?" he asks curiously.

"One of the best treats in Auradon, now stop asking questions and get me the flour from the pantry" I say sternly before letting out a small laugh.

"Yes ma'am" he says, giving me a salute before doing what I said. I giggle and he laughs as I show him how to measure the ingrediants.

"Do you remember that time we played in the haunted forest when we were seven?" Harry asks as he dumps in the chocolate chips.

"Of course, how could I forget us getting lost and then chased by zombies until we managed to run to the edge of the forest?" I chuckle.

"And don't forget how we fell off the edge of the hill in front of it and clung to each other as we rolled down into that pond of green slime" he includes, causing us both to laugh loudly.

"Yeah we were crazy kids" I giggle as I continue to mix the dough. After a few minutes of amusement I notice his smile dissapear and see sadness wash on to his face.

"I miss those days" he says quietly.

"I miss them too" I say as I lay my head on his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better by knowing I'm here now.

"Do..do you ever wonder what would've happened if we never met Uma?" he asks nervously.

"I believe that we would've stayed thick as thieves, and would've gone on more adventures together" I reply, lifting my head so I can look at him properly. A tear slides down his cheek and I feel a pang of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" I say apologetically.

"N-no don't apologize, I'm the one that screwed up" he says sadly,wiping away the tear.

"Harry I don't blame you" I say softly, touching his arm.

"I know, but I still blame myself" he says, looking down at the ground.

"Well don't. That was years ago, it doesn't matter anymore" I protest, and he winces at the sharpness in my tone.

"What matters is that we're here now, and we're friends again" I say softly, squeezing his arm before letting it go.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved at the ship" he says quietly.

"Me too" I murmer.

"In all honesty...I'm jealous of Ben" he says as he grabs the cookie sheet.

"Jealous of Ben? Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because he took my spot as your right hand man...and I feel like I'm losing you to him" he mumbles, avoiding my gaze.

"Harry" I sigh sadly as I take his hand.

"Harry listen to me, no matter where I go you will always be my friend...and you are not losing me, ever. I'm not going anywhere without a fight this time" I say seriously, letting go of his hand in favor of brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Okay" he sniffles, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Okay" he repeats, slightly muffled by my leather jacket covered shoulder. I hug him back and I suddenly get an idea on how to cheer him up. I break our hug slightly and scoop some dough from the bowl with my finger, and dob it on to his nose.

"Hey!" he chuckles, wiping it off of his nose. He looks at it curiously before licking it off his fingers, and I swear I hear him let out a small moan.

"Good right? Just wait until they're cooked" I laugh as I begin scooping little balls of dough and putting them on the cookie sheet. Once I'm finished I put them in the oven and set the timer.

"I have to say I never pictured you as a baker" Harry chuckles as he brings the dirty bowls to the sink.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I ask cockily.

"It just seems hard to believe that the princess of darkness would play house in the kitchen" he says with a smirk. I smirk back as I grab a handful of flour and chuck it at him.

"Oh it's on!" he declares after the flour hits him square in the chest. He grabs some flour and throws it at me. Soon we're in a full on war as we take turns throwing flour at each other.

"What a mess" he chuckles just before the timer goes off.

"Can you start sweeping this up as I take out the cookies?" I ask, and he quickly complies. I put on oven mitts and take the tray out of the oven. I put the tray on the counter and turn off the oven before removing the gloves. After about twenty minutes of cleaning the only thing dirty in the kitchen is us. I giggle as I look at Harry's now powder covered brown hair. I pack up our cookies in a container and turn to see him pouting at me.

"Just be happy you're not wearing your red jacket and your pirate hat, and that your hook isn't here" I chuckle as he continues to pout.

"Whatever" he huffs. I smile and poke his side, remembering that was his tickle spot when we were younger. He let's out a small laugh and I continue tickling him until he's in hysterics. Seeing this as an opportunity toy escape I quickly grab the container of cookies and make a break for the door.

"Catch me if you can hook!" I call out as I run out of the kitchen.

"Oi! Get back here you little sneak!" he shouts as he tries to catch up to me.

"Never!" I yell as I continue to run, getting some odd looks from fellow students as I continue to run out of the school and towards the tourney field.

 **Lonnie's POV**

I hear several people begin to murmer back and fourth from my spot on the bleachers by the cheerleaders as we see Mal run through the tourney field covered in flour while the team is practising and disapears into the crowd of players as a boy with brown hair and tan skin wearing a white shirt,black pants and boots that is also covered in flour, reaches the field.

"Damn that girl is fast" the boy pants.

"RAWR!" Mal shouts as she pounces at him from behind. He gasps along with several other people as he falls front first on to the grass, with Mal falling so she's laying across his back. She sits up laughing hysterically as she clutches her stomach at the boy's startled expression.

"Scared you didn't I Harry?" she manages to gasp out between her spits of laughter.

"There's scared and then there's surprised" he says as he sits up, trying to wave it off.

"And you were both" Mal giggles, finally beginning to calm down. I've never seen her laugh this hard before, not even with Jay,Evie,and Carlos.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just you wait booka I will get you back" he says with a smirk, which causes her to laugh harder.

"Oh please, Harry I've known you since we were children. I know all your tricks" she laughs.

"Oh really? You sure about that lass?" he says playfully.

"Harry the last time you genuinely surprised me is when we were seven and you sleep walked to my house every night from the _Jolly Rodger_ for a week after we got chased by zombies in the haunted forest, and bit me until I joined _'Team Harry'_ " she says playfully.

"Oh I remember that! You had those bruises on your neck for several days and blamed them on getting into fights whenever asked about them" he exclaims, causing them both to laugh until a huge roar emits from across the field. Everyone turns and sees a very angry king Ben begin to stomp towards the two friends.

 _'Uh oh'_ I think to myself as I send a text to Evie,Jane, and Doug to get to the tourney field ASAP.


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**Mal's POV**

Harry's eyes widen in alarm as Ben storms towards us, snarling. We both scramble to stand up and I quickly stand in front of Harry protectively.

"Stand aside" Ben growls as he tries to push past me and fails. I look into his now dark eyes and realize this isn't my Ben right now.

"No!" I say firmly.

"I said move!" he growls.

"Well I said no!" I snap, moving towards him so we're toe to toe.

"Ben you need to calm down" I say warningly.

"I'm not going to calm down when some riff raff is trying to steal MY girl" he shouts, glaring daggers over my shoulder at Harry.

"Steal me?! He has done nothing of the sort! The only thing we've done today is have fun by remembering the good old days! And don't you dare ever call one of my friend's a riff raff again!" I growl. He snarls and moves his hand up as if to hit me, I brace myself for the impact when two things happen. First, Jay grabs Ben by the shoulders and shoves him away from me while glaring daggers at him. Second, Harry moves out from behind me and gets in front of me protectively and glares at Ben.

"If you ever try to put your hands on her again I will make sure it's the last thing you do, I don't care if you're the king or not" he growls threateningly to my boyfriend. Jay restrains Ben and I watch as my boyfriend's beastly side loses control and my Ben comes back. His eyes widen in horror as he realizes what he'd just tried to do. Jay cautiously releases him but stays close just in case anything happens.

"Mal...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Ben tries to explain as he takes a few steps toward me. I take a step back before running away from the field and back towards the school.

"Mal come back!" Ben and Harry call after me. I ignore them and continue to run until I reach the dorms. I pause and look both ways, trying to decide where would be the best place to hide. My dorm would probably be the first place to check and it's too obvious, so that's out. Carlos and Jay's room would be the next best choice, but Ben could just get a key from Chad. With those thoughts in mind I run down the boys dormitories until I reach Harry and Gil's room.

"Gil! Gil it's Mal, please let me in" I say desperately as I knock on the door.

"Oh hey Mal" he says happily as he opens the door. I slide inside and lock rhe door closed behind me.

"Hey are you ok?" he asks when he notices the tears sliding down my cheeks. I shake my head no and walk towards him until I'm able to hug him around the waist. He hugs me back and I sob into his shirt.

"What happened?" he asks me concerned.

"B-Ben almost hit me" I sob, still in shock of seeing my lovable prince behehaving like a stranger.

"Oh my god, what happened?" he asks worriedly, leading me to his bed and has me sit down. He sits bext to me and I tell him everything that happened at the field and he's just about to say something when the door unlocks. I scoot closer to Gil and watch the door frightened as it opens, only to breath a sigh of relief when I see it's Harry.

"Oh thank god you're here" he says relieved as he locks the door behind him. He walks over to us and sits on my other side and wraps his arm around my shoulders as his other hand puts the container of cookies beside him, I forgot I dropped it when I tackled him on the field. I lay my head on his shoulder and he moves his arm so he's hugging me around the waist.

"I'm sorry about what happened down there" Harry says quietly.

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault" I say quietly.

"Still, you didn't deserve that" he says as he rubs my side comfortingly. Suddenly there's banging on the door and I scoot closer to Harry and clutch at his shirt as he wraps both of his arms around me protectively.

"Mal! Open up" Ben says hysterically as continues to pound on the door.

"Go away!" I whimper loudly.

"Mal please" he pleads through the door.

"She said go away! You've done enough to her today" Harry growls.

"Come on man, give her some space" Jay says faintly.

"But-" Ben begin's to protest but his voice begins to fade away, I'm guessing Jay is leading him away from the room.

"Can I stay here for the night?" I ask them hopefully.

"Of course!" they agree simultaneously.

"You can stay as long as you like Mal" Harry whispers comfortingly.

"Thank you" I say gratefully. I really don't wanna go back to my room, I know Evie would make me talk about it. I look over at the clock and see it's 5:30 pm, dinner time. My stomach growls and I look atbthe door nervously.

"How about Harry and I grab us some dinner, bring it back here, and we can have a movie night" Gil suggests, and I smile.

 _'Same old Gil, always wanting to make people happy'_ I think fondly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" I say with a smile.

"We'll be right back" Harry promises as he and Gil stand up. He kisses my forehead and they exit the room, making sure to lock the door behind them. I lay on Gil's bed and turn on their tv. About twenty minutes into _T_ _he Lion King_ Harry and Gil come back carrying a couple plates filled with pizza and some sodas

"Jay said you like this suff" Harry says in response to my questioning look while Gil locks the door.

"Well he's absolutely right" I say with a grin as I take one of the plates and a bottle of Pepsi from him. He smiles at me sweetly as they sit on the bed with me and I explain to them the basics of what's going on in the movie. They watch the screen eagerly and I smile when I see them nodding their heads to _I Just Can't Wait To Be King_. We eat our pizza and cookies and I can't help letting out a small laugh as they let out moans as they take their first bites of real food. We finish watching the movie and Harry goes on about how awesome the showdown between Scar and Simba looked.

"And did you see how Simba kicked him right over the ledge?! That was awesome!" he says excitedly.

"Yeah it was" I say with a smile, it's nice to see him so happy and carefree. Harry and I move on to his bed so Gil can have his back as we start watching _Brother Bear_. Gil ends up falling asleep halfway through it so now it's just me and Harry still awake. We're laying side by side on our stomachs, with our heads by thr foot of the bed and our legs by the headboard. We're not even paying attention to the movie anymore, we're just talking about other stuff we used to do on the isle.

"Do you remember how we pranked your dad into thinking tick tock the crocodile was after him by putting a clock by an old microphone?" I giggle.

"Ha ha you mean when he cried out 'smeeheheheee!' while clinging to the main post" he laughs loudly.

"Ha ha I almost felt sorry for him" I say with a smirk.

"Woah that's rare!" he says playfully. I playfully punch him on the shoulder and we both yawn tiredly.

"Today was the most fun I've had in a while" he says tiredly, trying to fighg back a yawn.

"Today was the most fun I've had here in a few months" I reply.

"What do you mean?" he asks me confusedly.

"Everyone here expects me to be this perfect lady of the court, I tried to keep up the act but eventually I didn't even recognize myself anymore" I sigh.

"Is that why your hair was blonde for a while?" he asks softly.

"Yeah...eventually the pressure just got to be too much for me and I ran away, I went back to the isle because I felt like I don't belong here" I say quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I never realized how hard all of this must be for you" he says.

"It's ok. Anyway Ben had Evie,Jay, and Carlos take him to the isle to try and get me to come back. I refused and I guess it was after that that you and the other pirates captured him" I explain. He looks down ashamed and I wrap my arms around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Everything worked out though, so it's ok" I say softly.

"I still don't understand how I got so lucky to have you forgive me" he says with a small smile.

"One thing I've started to realize since I first got here is that sometimes it's best to give someone a second chance, especially when it's someone you care about" I say with a grin.

"You care about me?" he says hopefully.

"Of course, you were my very first friend. And when I was on the ship last night I couldn't stand the thought of you and Gil all alone on the isle. Waiting for Uma unaware she wasn't coming back" I say softly. I had explained to him earlier how Uma had disappeared.

"Thank you Mal, for everything" he says quietly, letting out a small yawn.

"Alright lost boy, time for bed" I laugh as I pull his blanket over us.

"But I'm not sleepy" he pouts, letting out another small yawn. I let out another small laugh as I rest my head on my crossed arms, Harry mimics me and soon his eyes are closed and he's sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams lost boy" I whisper before I fall asleep.


	5. Heart to Heart Chat

**Mal's POV**

The first thing I'm aware of as I wake up is that something is wrapped around my waist snugly and something warm is pressed against my back. I sigh contently and shift slightly, causing the thing around my waist to pull me closer. I'm so close to falling back asleep when I remember everything that happened yesterday. Baking cookies with Harry, Ben going all beastly on the tourney field, having a movie night in Ben and Harry's room, falling asleep next to Harry.

 _'Oh my god, Harry is holding me!'_ I think to myself as the realization hits me.

"Harry" I whisper softly, putting my hand over his arm and shaking it slightly.

"Mmm" he hums in his sleep.

"Harry C'mon" I whisper a bit louder, shaking his arm. I don't want to wake up Gil too, so I'm trying to stay quiet.

"Mmh whyyy" he whines, pulling me closer and burying his face into my hair.

 _'Why does he have to be so cute?'_ I internally curse. Wait..cute? Where the hell did that come from?

"Come on lost boy, time to get up" I say softly, turning around in his arms so I'm facing him. His eyes are closed and he has a small smile on his face.

"Harry" I whisper, softly rubbing the top of my head against the bottom of his chin to get him up.

"Mmh morning" he says tiredly as he slowly moves his head away and opens his eyes.

"Morning. C'mon we gotta get up, we have school" I say before crawling out of his arms and off the bed.

"But it's Sunday" he whines, cuddling up under his blanket and closing his eyes.

"Harry it's Monday" I say amusedly, shaking from silent laughter.

"Whatever" he moans, covering his head with his pillow.

"Nope not _whatever_ , C'mon Captain Hook it's time to get up" I say playfully as I yank off his blanket and toss it on to the floor.

"But it's so sooft" he sighs sadly as he opens his eyes and crawls out of bed reluctantly.

"I promise once school is over I won't stop you from crawling back into it" I laugh as I head towards the door.

"Where're you going?" He says confusedly.

"Back to my dorm to go change. You and Gil better both be up and ready to go by the time I get back" I say seriously, fighting off the smile that's trying to creep it's way onto my face.

"Yes ma'am" he says, giving me a salute. I laugh and quickly leave the room to avoid getting distracted. I go to my dorm and see that Evie isn't there.

 _'She's probably with Dizzy'_ I think before I take a quick shower to get the flour out of my hair. I get changed and put my dirty clothes into the hamper. Just as I'm finishing drying my hair there's a knock on my door.

 _'It's probably Harry or Gil'_ I think to myself as I head to the door.

"Hey H-" I start to say as I open the door, only to stop mid-sentence when I see Ben looking at me with an absolutely heart broken expression on his face. His face is red and he has tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes are red and puffy and he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, even though it's only been a day since the incident.

"Mal" he whimpers, taking a step towards me and I freeze. He sniffles before taking a few steps towards me and wrapping his arms around my still tense form and I feel him shake against me as he begins sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I almost hurt you" he sobs.

"Ben" I say softly into his neck, relaxing into his embrace after a moment and gently nuzzling my face against his neck.

"Mal please forgive me, I need you" he pleads.

"Ben-" I begin to say gently, my heart nearly breaking at how disheartened he looked.

"Mal please just give me one more chance, I swear I'll do any-" I interupt him by gently pulling his head down and kissing him softly. He kisses back for a few seconds before removing his lips from mine and holding me close to him as if I meant the world to him.

"I forgive you" I say softly, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek softly.

"But you and I need to have a serious talk" I say sternly.

"I know..I just.." he cuts himself off with a long sigh. I pull him into the room and close and lock the door behind us so we can't be interrupted. I go over to my bed and sit on the side of it. I pat the spot next to me and he takes the hint, moving towards me until sitting next to me, a few inches between us.

"What was that yesterday? Why'd you go all beast on not just me..but Harry too" I ask softly, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I-I don't know-" he starts to say before seeing the glare I begin sending him.

"Why haven't you ever tackled me like that? Why don't you play with me like you play with him?" he asks sadly.

"Ben that's how we play on the isle, it's different with you" I try to explain.

"But _why_ " he stresses, getting a bit annoyed.

"Because you're not one of us Ben! You're the king of Auradon, you can never be one of us" I snap, having enough of this little pity party. He winces at my raised voice and I take a deep breath to calm down.

"It's bad enough that you saw where I grew up, but it kills me to know that I can't play with you the way I like, the way we play on the isle" I say quietly, looking away from him to focus on my hands.

"When the boys and I were children we rough housed all the time. We wrestled and tackled each other playfully several times a day. We played in the haunted forest all the time, unafraid of being in danger because the thrill of possibly being caught was half the fun" I say with a small laugh, remembering how Harry,Gil and I had been chased by the shadow man's ghost once through the graveyard when we were eight years old. Harry and I had gotten separated from Gil after a few of Dr. Facilier's friends from the other side had joined the party. I remember us watching Gil get chased out of the graveyard from our spot behind a few big gravestones surrounded by prickerbushes that helped hide us. We'd ended up hiding there for over an hour before deeming it safe enough to make an escape. We'd managed to find Gil at the edge of the forest looking very nervous. We reasured him we were ok before retreating to the _Jolly Rodger_ and sitting in the captain's quarters listening to Captain Hook as he raved about one of his failed attempts to capture Peter Pan and the lost boys, the one where Peter had brought Wendy and her brothers to neverland.

"You were right when you said that Auradon is nothing like the isle" I say after a minute of silence. out of the corner of my eye I see him look up sadly from the reminder of our fight.

"On the isle every day was a new challenge, a new adventure to be explored..but here it's like everything is the same" I say warily, unsure of how he'll react to my opinion of his home.

"It's the same old balls,dinner parties and press conferences. On the isle I was free to do whatever I liked but here it's like I can't go anywhere without being suffocated by the press" I say sadly, looking down at my lap.

"I can't play with you or goof off like I could on the isle because it'd ruin your reputation, and I respect that" I quickly ammend after seeing him look at me heart broken.

"But having two of my childhood friends back in my life.. the two guys that my whole life revolved around until I was thrirteen, it's like finally having two people that understand how I'm feeling" I say with a sigh.

"I love Evie,Jay, and Carlos, but it's like ever since we came here they've made it their mission to forget about where we came from..to pretend that they've always been the Auradon kids they are now...they could never truely understand how much I'd been struggling before I ran off to the isle" I say sadly, I hate talking about my friends like this but it's the truth. In a way I've always been a bit jealous of how they were able to so quickly find their place here in Auradon, like they have always belonged here while I never really had the chance to find it for myself.

"Being around Harry and Gil after so long of feeling alone here...It's like I finally have people around me that I don't have to be afraid to be myself when I'm with them, knowing that they'd never judge me and they know exactly who I am..who I've always been" I try to explain.

"You feel more comfortable being around them than you do with me" he says sadly, and my head automatically shoots up to look at him. I feel my heart shatter as I see the completly devistated look on his face.

"No Ben I just-" I begin to protest as I cup his cheek in my left hand as I slide onto his lap.

"Mal I just want you to be happy" he says quietly as a tear slides down his cheek.

"Ben _you_ make me happy" I say softly rubbing my nose against his.

"But-" he starts to protest before I cut him off with a kiss. He kisses me back immediatly, wrapping his arms back around my waist and pulling me closer.

"If it really bothers you so much..I promise I will try doing more rough play with you when we are alone" I say softly against his lips.

"That's all I'm asking for" he says sweetly before kissing me eagerly. I break the kiss and he looks at me confused before seeing my playful smirk.

"Starting with this" I say before pushing him back on the bed and straddling his hips as I lean down for a more hungry kiss. He let's out a small growl before gripping my hips and kissing me more passionately. I let out a small purr and rub my face against his neck sweetly. His inner beast is obviously pleased about this since he releases his own purr and begins rubbing his face against my neck, marking me with his scent.

"Mine" he purrs happily, gently licking the sweetspot on my neck that he loves paying attention to when we start getting heated in a make out session.

"Always" I whisper softly before lightly tugging on his ear with my teeth the way that always drives him crazy when we're like this.

"I like the sound of that" he says happily, pulling me impossibly closer to him.

"Me too..and as much as I'd love to continue this I believe you owe an apology to a certain pirate" I say softly, coming back to my senses about what had started this little therapy session in the first place.

"You're right..you're always right" he says softly before sitting us up with a small pout.

"And don't you forget it" I say with a small laugh before leaning in and capturing his lips with mine once again.


	6. Emergency

**Mal's POV**

We quickly get ourselves looking presentable again and exit my room.

"I promised the boys that I'd walk them ti their classes today" I say as we begin walking down the hall.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure" I say with a small grin, and he smiles back at me happily before focusing on where we're going. We walk in comfortable silence over to the boys dorm. When we turn the corner we see Harry leaning against the door to his and Gil's dorm.

"Hey lost boy" I call out playfully. He turns his head and his face breaks out into a grin when he sees me.

 _'I love his smile'_ I think to myself happily.

 _'Woah Mal snap out of it, Harry is your friend'_ I internally scold myself.

"Hey lost girl" he says as he walks over towards us.

"Where's Gil?" I ask curiously.

"Oh he's off with Jay and Carlos, they offered for me to come along but I wanted to wait for you" he sats amusedly.

"Awww how sweet" I chuckle.

"It's a gift" he says with a playful smirk.

"Oh really?" I ask with a matching smirk.

"Alright you two let's go" Ben says annoyed, I turn to look at him and see he has a grumpy expression on his face. He turns around and begins walking off, Harry and I send each other a look before we begin following him. We walk in awkward silence for a few minute before Harry looks over at me.

"By the way you look beautiful this morning" he says with a small smile.

"Awww thanks" I say happily before looking down to check out my outfit. I'm wearing the same clothes I wore when Fairy Godmother arranged our 'special treat' to talk to our parents by video chat before family day.

"You're very welcome" he says before playfully nudging my shoulder.

"Hey!" I laugh before turning to look at him.

"Did you just nudge me?" I ask playfully.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, what are you gonna do about it Ms. Diaval?" he asks playfully.

"Well Mr. Hook I could always-" I begin to say before getting cut of by a loud growl.

"That's it! Mal I forbit you from ever seeing him again!" Ben growls before yanking on my arm.

"Let go of me!" I growl, trying to yank my arm away. He tightens his grip and continues pulling me towards the stairs. I look back at Harry helplessly and mouth _'sorry'_ before looking at the ground sadly.

"Hey man she said let her go!" Harry says mad, and suddenly I feel a hand on my other arm.

"You stay out of this runt!" Ben roars, pulling even harder.

"Ouch!" I yelp when it begins to hurt. Harry growls and wraps his arms around me from behind and pulls me away from Ben.

"Let her go!" Ben growls, pushing Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not the one that was hurting my girlfriend!" Harry snaps back, leading me towards the stairs.

"Fuck off riff raff!" Ben shouts before turning Harry around an punching him in the eye. Harry let's go of my waist and holds his hand up to his eye.

"Oh my god Harry are you ok?" I ask frantically, moving his hand away and seeing a bruise already starting to form.

"Yeah I'm ok" he says reasurringly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Stay away from my girl!" Ben roars before pushing me away from Harry and shoving him backwards.

"Ah!" Harry helps as he falls backwards and starts rolling down the stairs loudly and lands with a painful thump on the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god Harry!" I yell as I yank myself away from Ben and run down the stairs two at a time, Harry Is curled up on his side with his back facing the steps.

"Harry?" I say worriedly as I drop to my knees in front of him, my knees lightly press against his back.

"My leg hurts" he whimpers, lifting his head slightly to look up at me.

"Shh it's ok, I'm gonna get help" I say soothingly as I put my hand on his stomach. I turn my head to look up at the top of the stairs and see Ben standing there frozen in shock.

"Ben call 911!" I yell before looking back down at my friend. I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I see some blood seeping through one of his pants legs.

"Damn it Ben I said call 911!" I shout over my shoulder. I faintly hear him do as I said but I keep my focus on the boy in front of me.

 **Harry's POV**

"It hurts" I groan out, lowering my head back on to the floor.

"I know buddy but hang in there for me ok the ambulence will be here soon" Mal says comfortingly, lightly rubbing my stomach.

"My wrist hurts too" I mumble, looking down at my right wrist.

"Hey look at me, focus on me" she says softly, leaning her head down closer towards my face. I look up at her and try to give her a small smile despite the pained expression on my face.

"You're gonna be ok" she says softly and I feel my head start to throb and my eyelids get heavy.

"I'm so tired" I murmur, slowly starting to close my eyes.

"No! Hey stay with me, open your eyes lost boy" I hear her whisper urgently. I groan and slowly open my eyes.

"Stay with me" she repeats softly.

"Always" I mumble, trying to ignore the pain all over my body.

"What happened?" an unfamiliar male voice calls out.

"My boyfriend accidentally pushed him down the stairs" Mal says, not taking her eyes off of me. Suddenly we have three or four paramedics surrounding us.

"Ma'am we're gonna need you to move" a female paramedic says softly.

"Of course" Mal says before standing up and moving away from me.

 **Mal's POV**

I watch helplessly as Harry gets lifted onto a stretcher and rolled out of the school, several students watching curiously.

"Miss would you like to ride in the ambulence with him" the female paramedic asks.

"Yes please" I say quietly as I follow her outside and get into the back of the ambulence. I sit on the bench and and Harry turns his head slightly to look at me.

"I'll be ok" he says softly, wincing as an IV is stuck into him. After twenty minutes we arrive at the hospital and Harry is rushed off into a hospital room.

"Please be ok Harry" I whisper to myself as I watch the swinging doors close, blocking my view of my friend.

 **Four Hours** **Later**

I continue pacing around the waiting room when suddenly I hear the automatic doors open at the enterance of the hospital. I turn and see Ben looking at me worriedly as he walks into the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Is he ok?" he asks me concerned.

"Why do you care? You're the one that did this to him!" I snap, and he winces.

"I-I know and I'm sorry...I jus-" he starts to say before I cut him off.

"Ben you almost killed someone!" I say angrily, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry" he mumbles guilty, refusing to look up at me.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough Ben, that could've easily been me that you pushed" I say tiredly, it's been a long few hours of pacing in the waiting room to see if Harry is ok, the doctors haven't told me anything and it's driving me crazy.

"But it wasn't" he insists, finally looking up at me.

"Only because Harry pulled me away from you when you started yanking on my arm!" I shout, earning a few nervous stares from a few nurses and patients in the waiting room. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I thought that this morning cleared things up, but it's clear now that I only have one other choice.

"I think we should take a break" I say quietly, and his head snaps back up to look at me horrified.

"No Mal please-" he starts to plead.

"You need to get help for your anger issues. What if the next time you get upset you hit me or shove me into a wall? I know I have been through so much worse because of my mom but I refuse to be treated that way by my own boyfriend!" I snap, and his face falls into a guilty expression.

"Mal-" he starts to say.

"Either you get help while we're on break, or we're over for good" I say seriously.

"I'll get help, I don't wanna lose you" he says sadly, slowly standing up.

"I really hope for both our sakes that you will" I say softly, watching as he takes a few small steps towards me.

"C-can I hug you?" he asks nervously. Instead of giving him a verbal answer I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close, I close my eyes to try and block the tears that are beginning to sting my eyes.

"I'll text you later" he says quietly in my ear.

"Ok" I say quietly, breaking our hug. He gives me a small sad smile before turning away and beginning to leave. I watch sadly as he exits the hospital and disappears from view. That was the hardest decision I've ever had to make, and I hope I'm doing the right thing.

 **Two Hours Later**

I'm now sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs with my head in my hands.

"Oh my god Mal is he ok? We just got out of school" I hear Evie say hurriedly.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything" I say quietly, my voice cracking slightly.

"Are you ok?" she asks me concerned, and I feel her sit next to me and lean in towards me.

"This is all my fault Evie" I sob, finally letting the tears slide down my cheeks as I look up at her.

"No Mal this wasn't your fault, Ben is the one that pushed him" Evie says comfortingly, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"He was trying to protect me from Ben" I sob.

"He cares about you, he would've done it no matter what" Jay says, sitting on the other chair next to me.

"He'll be ok, he's a tough guy" Carlos says, walking over to us and crouching down between me and Evie with Dude in his arms.

"Stop crying Mal, Hookie is gonna be fine" Dude says, and I let out a small laugh.

"God I hope so" I murmur, and Evie gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"He will be" she says comfortingly. Suddenly the swinging doors open and a male doctor steps out.

"Harry Hook?" he calls out and I automatically stand up.

"Is he ok?" I ask worriedly as I hurry over to him. And I faintly hear the others aproach too.

"He is suffering from a broken leg, a sprained wrist, several bruises all over his body, and a bruised rib" the doctor announces and I let out a small sob.

"Can..can I see him?" I ask worriedly.

"He is currently asleep from the pain killers we gave him but he may have one visitor" the doctor allows. I look at Evie, Jay and Carlos hopefully and they give me reassuring smiles and nod at me. I turn back to the doctor and take a sdeep breath to regain my composure.

"What room is he in?" I ask shakily.

"He's upstairs in room 219" he says holding the door open for me. I nod and without another thought I walk through the door and get into the elevator, pushing the button for the second floor.


	7. If Only

**Mal's POV**

As soon as I get out of the elevator I rush down the hallway looking for 219. After a few minutes I find myself standing infront of the door, nervous to go in. I take a deep breath to compose myself before reaching for the handle. I slowly open the door and poke my head in, and feel my heart nearly break at the sight. Harry is laying on the hospital bed in one of those cheap hospital gowns, covered from the waist down with a white blanket. He has a dark bruise over his left eye, his left leg is propped up on a pillow and covered in a white cast, and his right hand is in a black brace.

"Hey lost boy" I say softly as I quietly enter the room and close the door with a soft click.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am about all of this, I know that you were just trying to protect me but I still feel like I'm the one that put you in here" I say gently as I walk across the room and sit in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed, so I'm facing the door. I feel a tear slide down my cheek as the memory of him falling down the stairs replays in my head over and over again.

"I broke up with Ben...I told him he needs to get help if he wants us to work..what he did to you was wrong and I am _so_ sorry" I sniffle. I still can't believe he'd do something like this. And this incident definitely crossed a line.

"When we were eleven years old, I met Carlos for the first time. At that time you and I were starting to grow apart and I had Jay and Carlos to take care of, I was always their rock on the isle" I say with a small laugh, carefully taking his brace covered hand in mine.

"When we were thirteen they once asked me who my rock was and I just laughed it off saying 'I'm the leader, I don't need a rock' and we just went back to looking through the daily haul from Auradon" I say amusedly, remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

"But the truth is..you were always my rock. When we were younger I was always the one that held Carlos and Jay together...but you always kept me together when I was reaching my breaking point" I sniffle, feeling another tear slide down my cheek. I remember how my mom had once thrown me down a flight of stone stairs in bargain castle because I hadn't stolen anything good enough for her when I was seven, and how I'd limped my way all the way to Harry's secret hideout under the docks. I remember how he'd held me for hours as I tried to keep myself from crying, telling me everything was gonna be ok. I never told anyone about that, to this day not even Jay, Carlos or even Evie know about that. I shake my head, getting the painfull memory out of my head.

"When we were little you were always a hero in my eyes, you always looked out for me even though there was a risk your father would find out..but you never cared about that" I say softly, wiping the tears off of my face. I remember how his dad seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for me, and welcomed me as if I was another part of his crew. But he also didn't like it when Harry and I let our guard down to play with each other, so we'd sneek of from prying eyes and play deep in the woods where no one went.

"Anyways enough with this little sob story" I say with a small laugh, managing to crack a small smile as I brush my thumb lightly over Harry's fingers.

"I just want you to know that this time, I'm gonna be your rock. And I will be here until you get sick of me and push me away" I giggle.

"I'm just glad you're asleep and didn't hear any of this" I say playfully, looking down at our entwined hands.

"Any of what?" a groggy voice asks me, and my head shoots up to see Harry looking at me sleepily.

"Ah nothing! Just some stupid dream I had the other night" I laugh nervously, giving him a small smile.

"First that was a horrible lie" Harry says playfully, letting out a small laugh before going into a small caughing fit. I let go of his hand and scoot the chair closer to him.

"But whatever it is that you were saying before I woke up, I won't push for it" he groans out after he stops caughing.

"Always such a gentleman" I say playfully.

"Of course, I am the dashing son of Captain Hook after all" he says cockily.

"Haha alright Hook time to go back to sleep, you need to get some rest" I say as I begin standing up. I begin moving away from the bed but he lightly grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asks me confusedly.

"I figured I'd go back to the waiting room and fill Evie,Jay, and Carlos on how you're doing" I say softly, shooting a quick look at the clock and my eyes widen in surprise when I see it is 4:30 pm. I'd been in here for over an hour and a half.

"C-can you stay please?" he asks nervously, looking around the hospital room.

"Of course" I say understandingly, knowing he doesn't wanna be alone in an unknown area. I move to sit back on the chair but he surprises me by pulling me towards his bed until I'm sitting on the side of it, right next to his good leg.

"Much better" he says playfully, letting go of my wrist and resting his hand on his stomach.

"Totally, this bed is _so_ much more comfy than that plastic chair" I say distastefully before letting out a laugh, and Harry quickly follows my lead.

"Get some rest ok slugger, I'll be here when you wake up" I say with a small smile.

"Ok" Harry says softly before closing his eyes. I carefully lift up my legs and sit indian style on the bed. After of few minutes of listening to Harry breathing steadily I make a fist and use it to support my head before closing my eyes.

 **Three** **Hours Later**

I wake up groggily when I feel something push against my hip. I slowly open my eyes and see Harry squirming around on the bed still fast asleep and letting out small whines and groans, and that wakes me right up.

"Harry? Harry hey it's ok" I say softly, rubbing his good leg. I scoot towards him and try racking my brain for anything that could calm him down. I remember Evie telling me once about Doug's kitten, and how listening to it purr was the most soothing thing she'd ever heard.

 _'Oh what the hell, I might as well try it'_ I think to myself as I carefully untangle my legs and move to lay next to him, being carefull to not jostle him or wake him up. I wrest my chin against the top of his head and tuck my legs close to me. I look down at him for a few seconds before letting out a soft purr. Just to help him relax I gently nuzzle my face against his hair and he starts to settle down. He stops letting out noises and snuggles closer to my neck. i smile softly and brush his bangs to the side. I've never seen Harry so vulnerable, and I don't like it. I feel something tug at my heart when he turns his head and nuzzles his face into my neck, sighing softly against the vibrations. I've only ever felt this way with Ben, so why am I feeling it now?

 _'Could I possibly...love Harry?'_ I internally ask myself questioningly. I admit when we were kids I had a crush on him, but I thought I'd grown out of it when we were fourteen. I know I love Ben, but is it possible that I love Harry too? I think back on the last few days and I honestly can't remember the last time I'd had so much fun since Ben's cornation. When I'm with Harry it's like reliving the good old days. My head starts to hurt with all of these thoughts swimming around in my head. After making sure Harry is fast asleep I stop purring and scan my eyes over the hospital room. It is now dimly lit with a desk lamp that's on the other side of Harry's bed. And I can see the light on in the hallway from the little rectangle window on the door. Unable to escape all of these thoughts I decide to vent in the one way I know how.

"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing" I begin to sing softly.

"I can't decide, what's wrong? What's right? Which way should I go?" I continue to sing with one thought in my head _'Ben or Harry?_.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me, don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh oh yeah" I continue softly.

"If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I'm meant to be oh oh if only, if only" I honestly don't know what to do, Ben and Harry are polar opposites and I don't know who to choose.

"Every step, every word, with every hour I am falling in to something new, something brave, to someone I, I have never been" being Auradon has changed me for the better, but I can't just pretend to be a comepletely different person. I continue to sing with all of these different thoughts swimming in my head.

"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen" I continue to sing, turning my head slightly to look at Harry sleeping soundly.

"Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?" I turn my head away from him and look up at the ceiling as I sing this line.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me, Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?" I sing this just a little bit louder, letting my confusion out into the song.

"Oh ohh if only I could read the signs in front of me I could find a way to who I'm meant to be oh ohhh if only yeah, if only yeahhh, if only yeahhh if only, if only" I finish singing, finally letting myself relax against Harry and close my eyes as I nuzzle my face against his hair.

"I'll figure out how to fix this mess, I promise" I mumble softly before snuggling closer to my favorite pirate. I continue to purr softly and I feel Harry put his good hand on my waist. I feel his hot breath hit my neck and it takes all of my self control to not snuggle even closer against him.

"I'm in love with two different guys" I murmur to myself as I open my eyes, finally admitting it out loud.

"What am I gonna do?" I can't even try to give myself an answer, I'm at a loss for words.

 _'No matter what happens I refuse to hurt either of them, I'll figure this out one way or another I swear'_ I think to my self determinedly. I feel a wave of exhaustion hit me and close my eyes, finally letting myself relax against Harry and fall asleep.


	8. Sisterly Advice

**Mal's POV**

I come back to my senses feeling something stroking my hair. I open my eyes slowly and see Harry smiling at me.

"Mornin' Mal" He says softly.

"Morning Harry" I say sleepily. I carefully sit up and out of the corner of my eye I notice that there's a tray filled with enough breakfast for two people resting on a small table on the other side of Harry's bed.

"The nurse brought it in ten minutes ago, I convinced her to let you sleep. She almost had a heart attack when she saw you laying with me" Harry says with a small laugh. I giggle and prop a few pillows behind his back so he can sit up a bit. I get off the bed with a small groan as I feel my muscles crack and make my way to the other side of the bed to give Harry the tray. Once it's on his lap I return to the chair I'I'd been sitting in last night and Harry looks over at me confused.

"What're you doin' over there?" he asks me curiously.

"I'm giving you more space so you can eat comfortably" I say honestly as I curl up on the chair.

"Nonsense! I can't eat all this by me' self, C'mon over here" he insists playfully, waving me over with his hand.

"My your accent is pretty strong today" I giggle as I get up and carefully sit next to him, making sure I don't touch him. He rolls his eyes and gives me a playfull smirk before wrapping his good arm around me and pulling me closer to him so our sides are touching.

"Much better" he says, obviously pleased with himself. I giggle and pluck a grape off of his tray and toss it into my mouth. I chew and swallow it before giving him a small smile.

"Ladies first" he says playfully as he scoots the tray halfway on to my lap. I playfully roll my eyes and take a peice of toast off of the plate. After a few minutes of eating and exchanging playful banter we finally finish the food and the tray is resting forgotten on the small table next to the bed.

"I'm really glad you're ok" I say softly, rolling so I'm laying on my side to look at him better.

"Me too" he says with a small smile with a small grin.

"It's just a shame I didn't have the chance to land at least one punch" he says with a pout and I somehow manage to crack a small smile despite all of the pain I'm still in from making that choice .

"Sorry I know I shouldn't talk about your boyfriend that way" he sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore actually" I say quietly, looking down at my lap.

"Oh" he says quietly, removing his arm from around my waist.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asks softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and resting his forehead on the side of my head.

"Not yet..but I will be" I say softly after a minute of silence, moving my head away slightly so I can give him a small pained smile.

"Did...did you guys break up because of me?" he asks timidly, guilt swimming around in his eyes.

"No..it wasn't necessarily because of you" I say while shaking my head. He cocks his head to the side and gives me a look that reminds me of a confused puppy.

"I'd been getting annoyed with all of his beast moments this week...but what he did to you yesterday was the last straw. I basically told him that if he didn't get help for his anger issues while we're on break we are over for good" I explain before letting out a big sigh and running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, do you need me to do anything?" he asks gently, giving me a comforting side hug.

"After what happened to you yesterday I think I'm the one that should be asking _you_ that, you're the one in the hospital after all" I say amusedly with a small smile.

"Eh I've been through worse" he says with a shrug before sending me his trademark confident smirk.

"How about this, I let you play nurse on me while I'm in the hospital and when we're back at school we have another movie night in my dorm, just the three of us" he proposes and I pretend to think about it with a small smile.

"Deal?" he says questioningly with a grin.

"Deal" I agree with a small laugh.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you" he says with a small nod and holds out his free hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" I say seriously, shaking his hand. We both burst out laughing and let go of each others hands in favor of leaning against each other as we laugh.

"Thank you for trying to protect me yesterday, that was really sweet" I say after. we both calm down.

"Anytime" he says gently before resting his head on my shoulder.

"I should probably go downstairs and inform everyone on how you're doing, I'm sure Gil is downstairs worried out of his mind" I say softly, feeling guilty that I'd hogged Harry all night.

"Ok, tell him I'm alright would you?" he asks me.

"How about you tell him yourself? I'll send him up here before I leave the hospital" I say sweetly, giving him a encouraging smile as I get off the bed.

"You're leaving?! Why?" He asks me, sitting up frantically and I see him wince in pain slightly.

"Hey it's ok, I won't be gone long I promise" I say soothingly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him gently. He puts his hand on my back and hugs me back.

"Ok" he says softly into my shoulder. I start moving my head back and before I lose my nerve I quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon" I say as I break our hug and see him looking at me in surprise with a light blush on his cheeks. I give him one more small smile before turning my back on him and exiting the room. Once the door is closed I peak through the little window one last time and see him cupping his cheek. I let out a small giggle before turning and walking towards the elevator, running my fingers through my hair to untangle it. I step into the elevator and hit the down button. I hum quietly to myself as I feel the elevator go down and come to a gentle stop. I walk through the swinging doors and I'm shocked to see that Gil, Dizzy,Jay,Lonnie,Evie,Doug,Jane, Carlos and Dude are all crammed on to the plastic chairs. And all of the girls are holding either balloons that say _'Get Well Soon'_ , teddy bears, or flowers.Jay has Lonnie on his lap and he is running his fingers through her hair while he whispers to her. Doug and Evie are sitting next to each other and Doug has his arm around Evie's shoulder and is holding one of her hands. Carlos and Jane are sitting next to each other petting Dude who is in Jane's lap. Carlos also has one arm wrapped around Jane's shoulders. Gil is sitting next to Dizzy with his arm around her comfortingly looking scared and worried out of his mind, he is also the first one to notice me and shoots up out of his seat.

"Is he ok?" he asks me worriedly as he walks over and pulls me into a hug. Over his shoulder I see the others looking over at me wearing similar expressions.

"He's fine, just a little worn out from yesterday" I reply loud enough for everyone to hear and they all sigh in relief.

"He'd like to see you" I tell Gil with a soft smile and nod towards the doors.

"What room?" he asks with a small smile.

"Upstairs in room 219" I say softly as I give him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Mal" he says happily before going through the doors. I watch the doors close behind him before walking over to the others.

"Hey Doug can I borrow Evie for a bit?" I ask hopefully and Evie looks at me in understanding

"Girl talk?" she says questioningly.

"Girl talk" I confirm and she kisses Doug on the cheek before handing him the bouquet of blue flowers she'd been holding. Jay and Carlos start trying to get up but I hold up a hand telling them to stop.

"Guys I love you, but right now I really need to talk to Evie _alone_ " I say softly, and they nod and settle back down with their partners.

"We'll be here when you get back" Jay says calmly and Carlos nods with a small smile. I smile back before turning to Evie and nodding towards the enterance. We both walk out of the hospital and a few minutes later find ourselves sitting across from each other in a booth at a little coffee shop with hot chocolates in front of us.

"Ok spill" Evie demands gently.

"I broke up with Ben yesterday" I say quietljy and she let's out a small gasp.

"M-" she starts to say surprised.

"What he did to Harry yesterday was the last straw with all of these _'beast'_ moments E" I stress, trying to get her to understand.

"And I told him that if he didn't get help for his anger issues while we're taking this break that we're over for good" I finish.

"I understand why you did what you did" she begins softly.

"But there's something else isn't there? Something you're not telling me" she continues, reaching over the table and taking my hand.

"Mal whatever it is you can tell me, you know that right? We're sisters after all" she says encouragingly, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Evie last night when I was watching Harry sleep..a realization hit me and I don't know how to handle it" I say nervously, having a hard time to voice this to someone else.

"Mal you're scaring me" she says alarmed before lifting her hot chocolate to take a sip.

"I-I think I love Harry" I manage to choke out and she starts coughing as the hot beverage goes down the wrong pipe as she looks at me absolutely stunned.

"M-" she starts to say softly, squeezing my hand.

"I'm in love with two of the guys that mean the world to me Evie, how do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this!" I sob, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Hey it's ok, everything is gonna be alright" she says gently, reaching to the side to grab a few napkins and hands them to me.

"What am I gonna do? I don't know how to handle this Evie" I sniffle as I wipe my eyes with one of the napkins.

"I-I don't know" she says quietly, looking at me sadly. I look down in sadness and feel all of the thoughts from yesterday return.

"But here's my suggestion" she says calmly, and I look up at her.

"Take your time to figure out your feelings, maybe talking to Harry and explaining this to him could help" she says softly.

"That's a really good idea Evie, I'll do that" I say with a small smile, wiping away the last of my tears.

"But I think I'll wait to talk to him about this until after he's out of the hospital, I don't wanna add to his stress" I say softly and she gives me a small smile.

"That's a great idea, now you're never gonna believe what Dizzy and I did the other day" and she begins to tell me how hilarious it was to watch Dizzy try ice cream for the first time. We sit at that booth for a few hours laughing as we exchange stories and drink our now cold hot chocolates.


	9. News Report

**Mal's POV**

We finally make it back to the hospital and see that everyone is exactly how we left them, except the gifts that the girls were holding are gone.

"We all got to go see him" Jay explained after noticing my questioning look and I nod in understanding.

"How is he?" I ask softly.

"He's good, he's been asking for you though" Carlos says while looking at me curiously.

 _'He's been asking for me?'_ I internally ask myself.

"Yeah Mal if I were you I'd go see him before he decides to hop his way down here" Gil says with a small laugh.

"Well then I guess I better get up there, wouldn't want his highness to hurt himself even more" I laugh as I begin walking towards the doors.

"We'll be here when you come back" Evie calls out behind me and I turn around.

"Actually why don't you guys go home, I can handle him" I suggest, nodding towards the enterance.

"Are you sure? We don't mind staying" Lonnie says as she stands up and takes Jay's arm.

"Yeah you guys go on and have some fun, go on a triple date or something" I say with a small grin.

"I think that's a great idea" Jane says as she carefully puts Dude on the floor and stands up, taking Carlos's hand.

"Alright, see you later Mal. Call me if you need anything" Evie says as she walks over to Doug and takes his hand.

"I will" I say with a small smile. With that the six of them walk out of the hospital holding their partners hands with Dude trailing behind them. I turn to the two remaining VKs in the room and an idea strikes me.

"Hey Dizzy why don't you go to the ice cream shop with Gil?" I say with a smile as I pull out my dark purple leather wallet, I found it two years ago when I was digging through the daily haul from Auradon.

"Really?" she squeals excitedly as I pull out twenty dollars and hold them out to her. She takes it with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you" she says excitedly as she grabs Gil's hand and begins dragging him towards the enterance.

"Keep the change!" I call out with a grin as she begins telling Gil about all of the different flavors as they exit. I laugh to myself before walking over to the front desk and asking where the cafeteria is, she gladly gives me the directions and soon I find myself exiting the cafeteria with a bag of jelly donuts in hand. I make my way through the swinging doors and get into the elevator, tapping my foot as I wait for it to come to a stop. I exit the elevator and make my way towards Harry's hospital room. I peak through the window and see him watching the tv in the far upper left corner of the room with a bored expression on his face. I smile before opening the door, automatically gaining his attention and his bored expression quickly turns into one of happiness.

"You're back!" he says excitedly as I enter the room and close the door behind me.

"I told you I would be" I say with a small laugh as I walk back to my spot at chair next to his bed. I sit down and hold the bag out to him. He looks at it curiously before opening it and taking out one.

"What are these?" he asks curiously, swiping off some of the red jelly sticking out of the side. He licks it off and moans at the taste.

"Jelly donuts, they're one of the first snacks I tried when I first came to Auradon" I say with a small smile, memories of my first date with Ben at the enchanted lake echoing in my head. I mentally shake those thoughts out of my head, now is not the time for that. It's unhealthy to think of your ex when you're the one that told him you want a break.

"They look pretty good" he says with a smile before taking a bite out of it and letting out a loud moan after swallowing.

"Oh my god these are amazing!" he moans as he takes another big bite. I laugh hysterically as he devours his donut and he cocks his head to the side after swallowing his last bite and looks at me curiously.

"And incredibly messy" I giggle as I lean forward and wipe some jelly away from the corner of his mouth.

"You can't take me anywhere I guess" he laughs as he grabs a few tissues and gives me one. I freeze for a few seconds remembering when I'd said the exact same thing to Ben before snapping out of it.

 _'Harry and I are more alike than I thought'_ I think to myself with a small smile.

"I guess not" I say playfully as I wipe the jelly off my fingers and throw the tissue in the trash can next to my chair. He smiles at me before wiping his mouth with a tissue and tossing it into the trash.

"C'mere" he says with a small smile, patting the spot next to him on the bed. I chuckle and do as he says, taking a donut out of the bag as I lean back against the pillows.

"That's a good lass" he says playfully while patting my knee.

"Easy there pirate boy, just because you're already in the hospital doesn't mean I'm not afraid to hurt you" I say warningly with a playful smirk.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" he gasps in mock horror and we both burst into laughter.

"Fear me if you dare" I say darkly and he laughs even harder.

"Oh gods Mal stop it you're killing me" he gasps out in between laughs while clutching his stomach. I giggle and bury my face in his shoulder as I shake from laughing so hard. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and hugs me as he laughs softly in my ear. After a few minutes of eating my donut we relax and lay next to each other as we scroll through channels on the tv.

"Earlier today Lady Mal was spotted exiting the hospital with Evie Grimhilde" a news woman announces as a picture of me and Evie walking out of the hospital pops up on screen.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Harry asks me softly.

"No I'm ok" I say quietly, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"It is rumered that the relationship between Lady Mal and King Ben are over because King Ben may have pushed Lady Mal's friend Harry Hook, a VK that arrived to Auradon a few days ago down the stairs" the woman continues.

"The pair were spotted arguing in the waiting room of the hospital after Hook was admitted and King Ben left the hospital a few minutes later after hugging the obviously distraught Lady Mal" the woman continues as distant video footage of Ben and I argueing shows on the screen, thankfully without any audio. Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry look at me worriedly and I turn my head slightly to give him a small smile, hoping he can't see the pain in my eyes. Obviously my hopes are dashed when he pulls me to him and wraps his arms tightly around me to give me a little bit of comfort.

"Based on Lady Mal's obvious anguish over this incident some people are wondering if her and Hook are more than just friends, and the pair were spotted the other day looking quite cozy on the tourney field at Auradon Prep" I hear the woman say, and I turn my head slightly away from Harry's shoulder to look up at the screen. A picture of me sitting on Harry's back after I'd tackled him is shown on the screen, and I feel tears prick my eyes.

"What do you people think? Is Lady Mal cheating on King Ben with the new guy? What does The king have to say about his Lady possi-" the woman's voice is cut off as Harry turns off the tv and tosses the remote on to the bed. He holds me even closer as I feel hot tears begin to slide down my cheeks. I bury my face into his neck as I begin to shake with my quiet sobs.

"Those reporters had no buisiness invading your privacy like that" he growls into my ear as he tightens his good arm around my waist and rubs my back with his other hand.

"And I know that you would never cheat on anyone" he says comfortingly.

"But everyone else doesn't" I sob.

"Who cares about everyone else? You and I know the truth, that's what matters" he says softly before nuzzling his face in my hair.

"How'd you get so good at comforting people?" I mumble into his neck.

"I guess being around you brings out the best in me" he says into my hair before taking his hand off of my back in favor of running his fingers through my hair.

"I guess so too" I say softly before reaching up and wiping the tears off my face.

"No more tears ok?" he says softly, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Ok" I say softly, finally beginning to calm down.

"Good, now let's just relax in this bed and eat jelly donuts all day" he says playfully as he grabs the forgotten paper bag.

"I like that plan" I laugh as I steal a donut and take a bite out of it. He laughs and grabs his own donut before turning on the tv and scrolling through the channels. After about ten minutes we finally settle on The Nightmare Before Christmas. We watch the movie in comfortable silence, making small talk every so often or singing along with the movie..well that last one was mostly me, ok all me.

"Hey Mal what was your favorite song on the isle?" he asks me curiously.

"Hmm probably Be Prepared" I say after a few minutes of contemplating.

"Really? Well mine would have to be Rotton To The Core" he says with a playful smirk.

"No seriously, what's your favorite song?" I laugh.

"Gaston and Rotton To The Core" he says and I groan.

"I am _so_ glad I didn't run into Gil's brothers when I went back to the isle" I say relieved and Harry laughs.

"I bet you are, I remember the handful of times I saw the twins propose to you and how you said no every time" he says between laughs.

"Ugh! And Queen Belle thinks she had it rough with just one, I had two!" I groan, remembering how they'd chase after me like lost puppies everytime they saw me.

"I still don't understand how Gaston could produce two perfect 'minnie me's' and then produce a sweet guy like Gil" I say while shaking my head.

"Haha yeah that Gaston clan is an interesting bunch" Harry agrees.

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use to describe those three boarish brainless idiots" I say with a huff as I remember Gaston Sr. and both Gaston Jr.'s singing _Gaston_ frequentlyvas they walked through the market place.

"Woah easy there Mal" he chuckles while holding his hands up in surrender.

"What? At least I'm telling the truth" I say with a casual shrug as he lowers his hands.

"True, that's one of the qualities you were best known for on the isle, along with you being tough as nails" he says with a playful smirk.

"And don't you forget it" I say with my own smirk.

"I'd never dream of it, I feel bad for the fool that challenges you" He says with a cocky smirk.

"The thing about bad guys, they always lose!" I exclaim and we both burst out laughing for what feels like the hundreth time.


	10. Finally Home

**Mal's POV**

It's been two weeks since Harry was put into the hospital and today he can finally come home.

"You excited to finally get out of here?" I ask Harry playfully as I help him get situated into his wheel chair.

"Hell yes, get me out of this hell hole!" he exclaims dramatically and I can't help letting out a laugh before grabbing my leather jacket from that uncomfortable plastic chair next to the bed.

"Look at it this way, tonight's movie night" I say with a grin as I put my leather jacket on over my purple short sleeve shirt, the same one I wore when Evie and I met Lonnie for the first time.

"Can't wait, it'll be fun hanging out just the three of us again" he says with a grin.

"I know right!" I say playfully as I zip up my jacket.

"Alright C'mon Hook it's time to go home" I say as I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder before opening the door for Harry. He smiles up at me before rolling himself out of the room with me following right behind him. I push the down button on the elevator and hold on to the handles of the wheel chair to keep it from moving.

"What movies do you wanna watch?" I ask curiously as we exit the elevator. We go over to the front desk and the nurse gives me the release papers.

"Anything is ok with me" he says with a smile as I sign the paperwork. I give the papers back to the woman behind the desk and we exit the hospital side by side. As soon as we get back to the school I roll him to the elevator that is in between the two staircases that lead to the dorms and we wait patienty as the elevator goes up. We exit the elevator and make our way in to his and Gil's dorm.

"Hey guys" Gil says happily as he sets the pizza boxes on the desk next to where the tv is mounted to the wall.

"Hey Gil" we say together, causing us to share a look bofore laughing for a few seconds. I lock the door and roll Harry to his bed before turning to look at Gil.

"Did you pick out any movies?" I ask him curiously as I help Harry out of the chair and on to his bed, propping his cast covered leg up on an extra pillow.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking we could watch Finding Nemo" he says hopefully, holding up the dvd case.

"Sounds good to me" I laugh as I go over to the mini fridge I'd put in their room last week and grab three bottles of Coke. I hand one to Gil as he's putting in the movie before walking back towards Harry's bed.

"Thank you" Harry says as I hand him one of the bottles.

"You're welcome" I say with a small smile before turning to walk over to Gil's bed. I feel Harry gently grab my wrist and turn to look back at him, only to see him with a confused look on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asks me confused.

"I figured I'd go sit with Gil so you can rest your leg" I say with a small smile before turning back towards Gil's bed, only to be pulled back.

"Nah ah! Come here lass" he says as he pulls me on to his bed. I let out a dramatic sigh before curling up to his right side.

"Happy?" I ask playfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes very much" he says sincerely and I bark out a laugh.

"Ok guys let's start the movie" Gil says excitedly, turning off the lights and pressing play on the remote. He lays on his bed on his stomach as the movie begins and Harry rests his chin on top of my head.

"Do you want some pizza?" I whisper to him.

"No, do you?" he whispers back.

"No" I whisper before focusing back on the movie. As the movie begins I can't help thinking of the conversation I had with Evie,Jay, and Carlos a few hours after Harry and I had watched the news report two weeks ago.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _Are you ok? We saw the new report!" Evie asks frantically after I walk into Carlos and Jay's room and close the door behind me._

 _"Yeah just a bit shaken up" I say quietly, walking across the room and sitting on Jay's bed._

 _"That news lady was way out of line" Carlos growls._

 _"Yeah we should do something about it" Jay_ _seethes._

 _"No guys, it's ok. After six months I'm getting used to having everyone judge me" I say before giving them a small smile as I stand up. I give up on trying to be what everyone else wants me to be, it's time Auradon sees the real Mal Diaval._

 _"Mal-" Evie starts to protest._

 _"Don't you try to deny it Evie, those press are part of the reason I left in the first place" I say sharply and they all wince at the reminder._

 _"I am getting sick of everyone here trying to turn me into something I'm not, I am not a prissy pink princess or a perfect Auradon girl" I say sternly, and Evie looks down. I know she's thinking about the conversation I'd tried having with her before my date with Ben._

 _"But I'm not evil either, I am a strong,brave,confident girl that doesn't back down from a challenge" I say with strenth growing in my tone and they all look over at me with wonder in their eyes, as if this is the first time they've seen me in years._

 _"I am not going to let everyone else's opinions affect me, I'm through with changing who I am to fit in here" I continue seriously._

 _"It's time for Auradon to see the real me, not the lady of the court in training" I say, giving Evie an apologetic look._

 _"No more fancy outfits ok" I say softly._

 _"Ok" she says with a small smile._

 _"Welcome back Mal Diaval" Jay says with a grin, remembering this exactly how I was back on the isle. He's known me the longest out of the three of them. We met when I was nine and became friends a few months after that,and we met Carlos two years later. We met Evie when we were fourteen, and at first I was reluctant to befriend her but she quickly grew on me and became my best friend._

 _"Good to be back" I say with a grin._

 **Flashback Ends**

I snap out of the memory and just focus on watching the movie with two of my favorite lost boys. I feel Harry wrap his arm around my shoulders and sigh as we watch Nemo get introduced to the fish tank gang.

"Gil the fish reminds me of you" I whisper to him and I feel him shake with silent laughter.

"Really? Well Nemo reminds me of you" he whispers into my ear, and I almost shudder from the sensation.

"By the way I meant to tell you something earlier" I say quietly, lifting my head slightly so I can look back at him.

"Really? What's that?" he asks softly.

"Welcome home" I whisper before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Even though it's dark in here the light from the tv still lets me see the light blush on his cheeks.

"It's good to be home" he says before hugging me to him with both arms. I smile and curl up closer to him, happy that I can spend time with him safe in his room rather than in that plain hospital room. I nuzzle my face againt his neck and feel my eyelids start to get heavy. I let out a small yawn and Harry rubs my back soothingly.

"Tired lost girl?" he laughs quietly.

"Exhausted, sleeping next to you on that hospital bed every night sucked" I groan before letting out another yawn.

"I told you several times that you could've gone home" he says playfully, bumping his nose against the topbof my head.

"I know, but I'd much rather sleep on an uncomfortable hospital bed with you for weeks than leave you alone in an unknown area" I say softly, feeling my nose brush against his neck.

"Awww you do care" he laughs a little too loudly, only to be shushed by Gil.

"Of course, and at least Evie brought us our homework every day" I say with a small smile, remembering the study sessions Harry and I had on his bed.

"Yeah" he says softly, burying his face into my hair. I let out another small yawn and Harry tightens his arms around my waist.

 _'I could stay like this forever'_ I internally sigh to myself.

"Get some sleep lost girl, I'm not going anywhere" he says soothingly, and I snuggle even closer to him. In the last two weeks Harry and I have become closer than ever, and I have to say I could really see myself being really happy with him if we do date. He's such a sweet and funny guy, and he's also fiercly loyal and protective of the ones he cares about, and I'm glad I'm one of those people.

"Ok" I mumble into his neck, feeling my lips brush against his skin slightly. I feel him shudder under my touch and internally give myself a pat on the back, glad I can get these kind of reactions from him like he can get from me. I close my eyes and snuggle closer to him. He removes his arm from my waist for a minute and I feel a soft warm blanket cover us before his arm returns to it's original position around my waist. I relax from feeling the warmth coming from the blanket and the young man next to me, and soon I feel myself begin to drift off to sleep.

"I love you" I manage to hear Harry whisper into my ear before I succumb to my dreams.

 **Harry's POV**

I look down at the beautiful purple haired girl in my arms and feel my heart flutter at the memory of her kissing my cheek when I was in the hospital and again just a few moments ago. Ever since I got here my feelings for her have continued to grow stronger every day. I rub her back and soon I feel her begin to let out a soft purr.

 _'I could listen to this every day'_ I think to myself as I bury my face into her hair and close my eyes, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. I look over at Gil and see him passed out on his bed already, the clock says it's only 9:46 pm. Over the past two weeks I've gotten my other best friend back and I honestly couldn't be happier. But a big part of me is still hoping that she returns my feelings. I move my head slightly so my lips are close to her ear again.

"I promise that if we ever do date I will never _ever_ hurt you my lost girl, I love you so much" I whisper before kissing her forehead and returning to my orginal position with her face snuggled into my neck and my face in her hair. I can't imagine myself ever causing her pain, I'd rather impale myself with my own hook first. I rub circles on her back with my thumb a few times before feeling myself begin to get tired. I cuddle her closer to me and begin to relax into the matress underneath me.

 _'Sweet dreams lost girl'_ I think to myself as I kiss her forehead one more time. I close my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Neverland

**Mal's POV**

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that I am halfway on top of Harry's right side and my face is buried in his neck. I look over at the clock and let out a small groan when I see it is 6:25 am. After a few minutes of attempting to fall back asleep I give up and carefully get off of Harry, making sure I don't wake him up. I get off of the bed and see Gil passed out over on his bed and can't hold back my smile.

 _'I'm so glad he's adjusted so well to being here'_ I think to myself. Hopefully Harry will have the same opportunity when his leg is completely healed. I go over to the desk and take out a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the box with my left hand. I focus on my right hand until I feel it heat up a bit and put the slice down on that hand for a minute until it's warm. Then I make the heat go away and start eating my breakfast. After I'm finished I go over to the plastic bag filled with a change of clothes that I had brought here yesterday afternoon before going to the hospital to get Harry checked out. I pick up the bag and go into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I turn on the hot water, strip down, and step into the shower. After I'm done showering I turn off the water, dry off with a towel and get changed into the fresh clothes and gather up the dirty ones into the bag before exiting the bathroom. I tie my hair back in a pony tail as I sit on the foot of Harry's bed.

"Mornin' Mal" a sleepy voice groans behind me, and I turn my head around to see Harry looking at me through tired eyes.

"Morning Harry" I say with a small smile, and suddenly a realization hits me.

 _'Did Harry really say he loved me last night?'_ I think to myself as I crawl back up the bed and lay down next to him.

 _'Nah I was just really tired and was hearing things'_ I internally laugh at myself. Of course he didn't say that, He's Harry Hook the son of the worst pirate on the Isle Of The Lost.

"I've never seen you with your hair in a pony tail, it looks nice" he compliments with a soft smile.

"Thanks" I say with a grin. I roll on to my back and stretch, letting out a small groans as I hear my muscles crack. I really don't wanna get up, it's barely seven O'clock on a Saturday morning.

"It's only 6:55, can we go back to bed?" Harry asks hopefully, rolling on to his side and opening his arms for me. I laugh at his childish behavior and roll into his arms. He smiles over at me and tightens his arms around me. We lay there in silence thinking about what we should do forbthe rest of the weekend for a few minutes before a sudden thought comes to me.

"Hey Harry?" I say as I roll over to face him.

"Yes Mal?" he says while looking at me curiously.

"Do you remember that promise we made each other when we were nine?" I ask, a plan already forming in my head.

"Um...Oh the one about Neverland!" he says after a moment of thinking.

"We promised that once we were off the isle we would go to Neverland and dance under the stars to celebrate our freedom" I say, remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

"Ah yes, we were two young kids with big dreams" he says fondly.

"What if we made that dream a reality?" I say with a smile and his eyes widen in surprise.

"I would love that! But how?" he says with a frown.

"I know for a fact that there is a bag of pixie dust in the museum, all we have to do is sneak in and take some when no one is looking" I say with my trademark wicked grin. He matches my grin with one of his own, knowing I'm proposing one last hiest for old times sake. Even VKs deserve a vacation, and after everything that has happened the past few weeks I could use a break from Auradon.

"Lets do it" he says with a smirk.

 **Late That Night**

 **Mal's POV**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this! This is amazing" Harry whispers excitedly. We're outside the museum and watching the guard that is watching the security cameras looking bored. We have black cloaks over our normal clothes and have the hoods up so no one will recognize us if we're spotted.

"Shhh, we can't let the guards hear us" I scold quietly and he covers his mouth while nodding.

"How are we going to get in there without him seeing us?" he asks softly. I look around and my mother's spinning wheel is across from his security camera station.

"Prick thy finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep" I chant and we watch as the guard slowly gets up and pricks his finger on my mother's spinning wheel just like he did six months ago. He falls asleep and Harry smiles at me proudly.

"Great job Booka" he says, now talking a bit louder. Having learned from the last time I had memorized the door opening spell.

"Make it easy, make it quick, make it open without a kick" I recite and the two doors swing open.

"Come on" I say as I lead him inside. We quickly move past the guard and follow the signs to the Objects Of Neverland exhibit.

"There it is" I say amazed as we look at the bag of pixie dust in the glass case.

"How are we gonna get it out without tripping an alarm though?" he asks me as we move to stand in front of the case. I think for a moment before snapping my fingers. I take out the smaller bag that I had brought and hold it out to Harry.

"Hold that open please" I say and he smiles before doing what I ask.

"And now I command pixie dust to my hand" I chant and the draw string of the bag opens slightly. Golden dust begins rising out of the bag and moves through the glass. I point to the bag in Harry's hand and the dust follows my finger and goes into the small space. The little bag is now half full and we smile at each other.

"HEY!" I hear the guard shout from downstairs.

"Shit" I curse as I pull Harry to one of the big windows.

"Make it easy, make it quick, make it open without a kick" I say quickly as we hear the guard running up the stairs. The window opens and we quickly climb onto the roof.

"Are you ready?" I ask Harry as I take a handful of dust out of the bag.

"Yes" he says with a smile as I hold my hand over the two of us.

"Faith,trust" I begin to say.

"And pixie dust" he finishes for me as I sprinkle the dust over us as the guard slams open the door.

 **Narrator's Voice: Now it would be interesting to say that the guard caught them in time, but then we'd have no story would we?**

We jump off the roof and begin to soar up into the sky, ignoring the shouts coming from the angry guard. We fly high above the clouds and do all sorts of flips and dives and twirls before flying back over to each other.

"Next stop second star to the right and straight on till morning" I say with a smile while taking his free hand. He smiles over at me excitedly and his other hand clutches and the now closed bag. We laugh and watch in amazement as we fly closer to the star and the night sky above us turns into the ocean. I run my fingers through the water in amazement and watch the water ripple under my touch. I smile at Harry and we both look up at Neverland getting closer and the clouds above us in the early morning sky. We watch from one of the clouds as the sun begins to rise and we smile at each other excitedly as the sunlight washes over Neverland, adding to it's beauty.

"Come on!" Harry says excitedly as he lets go of my hand and begins flying down. I laugh and fly after him, looking forward to one last adventure.

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **Ben's POV**

"Mal! Mal where are you?" I call out frantically as I run across the school grounds, looking for the love of my life.

 _'Why am I such an idiot? I didn't get help from my father as soon as I should've and I scared her away'_ I think to myself sadly as I continue my search. Evie, Jay and Carlos haven't seen her all day and on top of all that someone broke into the museum last night.

"Mal please answer me" I call out desperately as I begin going through the woods, knowing she sometimes went there for alone time. After half an hour of looking I colapse against a tree and cry into my knees.

 _'Mal where are you? I'm so sorry'_ I think sadly. When I find her I'll make things right, she didn't deserve to have my anger taken out on her. I've been under so much pressure the past few months that my anger has been building and seeing her so close with another guy pushed my beast side over the edge.

 _'Mal I promise I'll make things right between us, I miss you so much and I don't wanna lose you again'_ I think as I wipe my eyes and slowly get up, ready to continue looking for my purple haired dragon.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Mal's POV**

Harry and I are sitting on top of a big grassy hill with our backs against the trunk of the giant oak tree that rests on this hill. We're looking up at the stars and trying to find constalations.

"Today was really fun Mal, thanks for making this happen" Harry says as he turns his head and looks at me.

"You're welcome" I say with a smile. Today really was awesome, we explored the whole island and even took pictures on my phone of us on skull island and in the crystal caves. We also found a small lake that glows in the dark. A few hours ago we feasted on different types of nuts and berries before coming to this tree.

"Mal look a shooting star!" Harry says excitedly, pointing up at the sky. I watch in amazement as several falling stars shoot across the sky.

"It's beautiful" I say in awe as we stare up at the sky.

"Yeah" I hear him say breathlessly.

"Mal may I have this dance?" he asks softly as I hear him get up. I turn my head and see him holding his hand out for me.

"Why of course you may" I laugh as I take his hand. We begin to slowly float up in the air twirling and I put my right hand on his shoulder while he puts his left and around my waist. We hold each others free hand and begin to slowly spin in circles under the beautiful night sky.

"This is a dream come true" he says with a soft smile, our bodies are glowing under the full moon and the stars showering across the sky.

"Yeah it is" I say with a grin, glancing above us in amazement for a few seconds. When I look back at him I find myself getting lost in his silvery grey eyes and we slowly begin leaning in towards each others lips.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you're all having a great first day of the new year and I'll be updating again soon. This chapter was so much fun to write after watching the 2003 version of Peter Pan. Happy New Year everyone :D**


End file.
